Glass Wall
by hetalia-panda-123
Summary: There are two sides of the world; Light and Dark. The two groups of people were separated by a glass wall, surrounding the whole world, a long time ago. What would happen if two of them broke the rules? PruCan. Human. Rated T. My friend's idea, I just stole it and wrote a cute, little, fanfic about it!
1. Chapter 1

There once was a wall. It wasn't a brick wall or a stone wall, not anything of the sort. It was a glass wall, set up by the king and queen to separate the world in half.

Let me start from the beginning, yes?

Well the world once was joined and was in constant war and disagreements. Not like small wars that lasted for a short period of time, ones that waged for several years and took many, many lives. So to stop the violence and to live in peace, the king and queen built a glass wall, surrounding the whole world. It was high enough so no one could jump it and thick enough for no one to break it.

Although the two sides were different; one side, the one which the queen ruled, was full of light, joy and never any crime. It always snowed and no one ever frowned, this side was called 'The Light Side'. Meanwhile the other side, which the king ruled, was full of war, hunger, and death, this side was called 'The Shadow Side'.

The people of both sides were never to speak to one another, nor to go to the wall. Although what would happen if two young boys did perhaps go to the wall?

Let's see…

**. . .**

**HEYO PEOPLES, PANDA-CHAN HERE~! I am super-duper excited to start writing this~! My friend gave me the idea and I stole it~! She never ment it to be Hetalia related so she let me write this fanfic for it~! Credit for the idea goes to my friend~! This will be PruCan and will be T rated… I require at least 3 reviews in order to continue this~! A simple "Hi" would suffice… I just wanna know if you all want me to continue…**

**Hatsa la pasta~!**

**Panda~!**


	2. Chapter 2

I, as the narrator, would start with "Once upon a time" or some stupid shit like that. But hell to the no, that stuff is messed up. So let me start differently:

Hello I am your narrator, welcome, enjoy. Now let me start the story, honey~!

This story starts on the Light Side of the world. In a pure, white house; with a boy, aged 16, with light purple eyes and golden, wavy hair staring out of the window, to the pure, white snow falling below.

His name was Matthew Williams. He had a simple home life with a nonsense family. His brother, Alfred Foster Jones, was a crazy, loud, obnoxious lad with a flair for sports; although he could love, care or anything of the sort at the most appropriate times to his brother, if he noticed him that is.

His father, Francis Bonnefoy, was a flirt and "loved" everyone in his own special way… Alfred's father on the other end, Arthur Kirkland, was from a different marriage and didn't care for Francis, or his mother, in anyway shape or form.

For the Light Side of the world, this was a very uncommon household. Only because, usually, families loved one another and stayed by their sides until the day they all died. So you would normally see this family behavior on the Dark Side of the world.

Matthew sighed and sat by his window, sat down, brought up his knees, wrapped his arms around his legs and propped his head on top of his knees. "I wonder what it would look like if it didn't snow…" He shrugged and heard his father call from downstairs.

"Mattie, please come down here~! Papa needs your help~!"

Matthew got up and yelled out, which was a normal speaking tone to others,"I'm coming!" And he rushed downstairs.

He found his father in the kitchen, holding many pots and pans, nearly knocking them all over, "Merci Mattie~ I need the help, non?"

Matthew sighed and nodded, collecting some of the pans from his Papa's arms. "How did you manage to get yourself in this bind?" Matthew giggled after he said this.

Francis sighed and started to put away some of the pots, "Well, I was trying to make a cake for us but I kept on getting out the wrong pans and pots so…" He gestured to the large piles of pans, pots, plates, cups, etc. on the dining table behind him, "You can imagine, oui?"

Matthew nodded grimly, "Oui."

After putting up the kitchen things, Francis turned toward his son, "Arthur and Alfred are going to visit tomorrow…" Francis sighed, "Due to vous and your brother's request, we will try and get along… over our mutual hate over your mother~!"

Matthew face palmed and left the room, leaving a confused Francis behind, and went back to his room.

He continued to sit by his window and stare; from how close he was to the "Wall" he could see the settle gleam of it from where he sat. "Don't ever go to the forest; don't ever go near the wall; don't ever go to the other side; don't ever make contact." That's what they drilled into your head at school, so that's what you had to do. You must follow the law.

Although following the law was not a problem here, people never broke the law, they followed it. So there was nobody in prison on this side of the Wall, meanwhile the Dark Side of the Wall was a different story all together.

Matthew was in need for something to do as well; being stuck in your room on a normal, quiet day sucked to say the least. Matthew sighed and got his favorite jacket and his stuffed polar bear, Kuma, from his bed. He made sure that his clothes were all clean, and that it was warm enough for outside.

He tucked the bear underneath his arms and left his room.

"I'm going out Papa." Matthew said quietly.

Francis looked from the kitchen and waved, "Oui~! Be careful Mattie~!" His head disappeared from Matthew's sight as Matthew left the house, shutting the door on his way out.

**. . .**

**CLIFFHANGER MOTHAFUCKAS~!**

**Wellll~ My friend luvs you all back~! *Throws kisses for friend* FYI I love the reviews and keep them coming~! I am the one writing this, the idea is from her~! The other chapter will be up by tomorrow or late tonight~! I prefer to write late at night *shrugs* dunno…**

**Although my friend luvs the luv~! Follow my little duckie family by adding me into your faves and following me~! She will write a story later (Russia x China, her OTP) and I will post it on her for her~! I know that this is short, I promise later chapters will be longer than this… Let me eat meh Italian food pleases…**

**Hasta la pasta~!**

**Panda~**


End file.
